The Big Bang
by SherlockedInTheTardis
Summary: When the Doctor thinks Amy is sleeping, what does he do with her? And when she realizes what he's done with her, she has her way with him. Amy's POV. Amy/11


It had been two years since Rory's death; a death from which the Doctor reluctantly assured me he would never return. I was heartbroken. Rory was my world; I loved him more than anything, despite the feelings pulling me toward the Doctor. I spent countless nights crying over him, but it had been long enough, and I needed to move on. I needed to find someone else, but it didn't take much searching. That someone else was right in front of me. That someone else was the Doctor.

I had come onto him many a times since Rory's demise, but each and every time he pushed me away. I could see it in his eyes though. He wanted me. I was sure of it. But something was holding him back. Maybe it was the fact I was human, maybe he felt like he was betraying Rory. Whatever the reason, I was determined to have him, and I was willing to do it by any means necessary. So I tricked him into admitting his feelings. I tricked him into doing something so intimate, he couldn't deny his feelings.

It was a late night, and he was sitting in the console room, playing with random buttons and levers. He was bored out of his mind, and I decided this would be the perfect time to set my trap. I slowly walked into the room, rubbing my eyes in sleepy stupor. "Do you have a sleeping pill?" I asked. "I can't fall asleep." He turned to me, his bored eyes becoming lively at my very sight. He nodded and left the room, returning moments later with a large pill.

"This should help," he tried to smile as he handed me the pill.

"Thanks," I said, returning the smile and going to my room.

I had little intentions of taking the medicine, but I knew it completely knocked you out, as I had to take it many times while I was grieving for Rory. I flushed the pill down the toilet and stripped to my bra and knickers, going to the bedroom and laying flat on the bed. I didn't even bother pulling the sheet over my partially exposed body. The Doctor would come and check on me soon, to make sure I was okay. He always did. The pit of nerves in my stomach began to grow with each passing minute as I waited for his arrival. When he came, I would surprise him and kiss him; he wouldn't deny me in my most vulnerable state- he couldn't. But little did I know, the Doctor had a very… _interesting… _mind, to say the least. I shut my eyes and pretended to be fast asleep, awaiting his entrance. Not even ten minutes later, he came into my room and my heart began to pound.

"Oh," I heard him whisper.

He was probably shocked to see me like this. I heard him walk back to the door. _Crap, _I thought. _My plan's not going to work. _But to my pleasure, he didn't leave. He shut the door and sat down on the bed beside me. He brushed the hair from my face and whispered, "Amelia Jessica Pond." He paused. "You are gorgeous." He lightly caressed my face, as his hand moved down my curves. He softly planted a kiss on my forehead, and as I was about to jump up and kiss him, he kept speaking. I wanted to hear what he had to say. I _needed _to hear what he had to say. "You waited 12 years for me to return, and now you're waiting for me to love you. I _do _love you, Amelia." I tried to contain the smile tugging at my lips. I was supposed to be fast asleep, after all. He continued. "And when you wake up, I'll have you. I'll muster up the courage to tell you all of this, and I'll have you right here." At that moment, I was about to 'wake up' and let him have me now. But he did something, something I never imagined the Doctor ever doing.

He reached his arms around my back and unclasped my bra. I suppressed a gasp and let him do what he pleased. I was interested.

He slowly removed my bra, and left me there, in just my knickers. He took my milky white breasts in his hands and gently massaged them. I bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't want to 'wake up.' I wanted to see the Doctor's dirty mind. I did my best to stay still as he cupped my left nipple with his mouth, sucking gently. He did the same to the right. I couldn't believe what he was doing. I must've taken this pill at least 20 times for real, who knows what he might've done with me while I was out! After a few minutes of this he stopped, feeling my curves. I could feel him playing with the hem of my knickers. He wouldn't. He did. Slowly, he pulled my knickers down my long, smooth legs, exposing me in all my glory. _What is he going to do now? _I thought. I felt vulnerable, like I needed to cover up. No. I was asleep. And I was going to see what the Doctor wanted to do with his hopeful companion.

He tossed my knickers to the floor and parted my legs, exposing my heat. It was slightly wet from his little number with my breasts, I could only hope he wouldn't notice. He wasn't a dumb man after all, and I was surprised he hadn't noticed that I was awake by now. He left me laying spread eagle on the bed for quite some time, probably examining my exposed body. It felt oh so wrong, but oh so right. I felt his finger on my lips, and he slowly traced it down my neck, between my breasts and to my… _Oh Doctor… _I tried not to moan. "Amelia, Amelia, Amelia…" he whispered, tracing my pussy with his fingertip. "You are magnificent." He closed my legs, and I heard him walk towards the door. My trap had gone better than planned. This was the perfect time to wake up.

I slowly opened my eyes with a yawn and looked up at the Doctor, pretending to be surprised. "Doctor?" I spoke as if my eyes deceived me. He turned around in sheer panic, almost falling to the ground.

"Amelia! Oh… my, uh…" He was speechless. There was no getting around this one.

I looked down and covered myself with my arms, looking embarrassed. "I went to bed in my knickers and bra…" I blushed.

He tried to play stupid and shook his head. "No you didn't. I came to check on you and…" he paused. "I didn't look, don't worry," he sighed.

I grinned and dropped the act. "Yes you did. I never took the sleeping pill, Mister 'When you wake up, I'll have you,'" I said, playfully mocking his words.

His face turned red and the embarrassment that overcame him made him look as if he were about to vomit. "Y-you were awake for… f-for all of that?" he asked. I nodded. "Blimey… Sorry," he choked out and braced himself against the wall.

"Don't be," I added, uncovering myself and parting my legs fully. "Come and take me," I grinned, inviting him.

He stared at me, completely baffled, his appearance switching from sick and embarrassed, to seductive and sexy. I had never seen this side of him. "Y-You're okay with this?"

"Darling, I've waited for this for a _long _time."

He paused and walked over to me, still blushing slightly. "I guess we're done with the foreplay then," he whispered as he got on top of me. I giggled and took off his bowtie, throwing it to the floor. I blindly unbuttoned his shirt as he kissed me passionately, his lips engulfing my tongue. I let a soft moan escape into his mouth as I removed his shirt. I went to work on his pants, as he fondled my breasts, still kissing me. He pulled away only to pull his pants from his ankles then resumed his work, sucking on my neck and breasts, and leaving small red and purple marks on my pale skin. I moved my hand downwards, slowly massaging his bulge. The only thing separating us, were his TARDIS blue boxers. They had to go. I slowly rolled them down past his ankles, and stared at his manhood. _Wow. _It was beyond my wildest dreams. He smiled shyly and whispered. "Sex with a Time Lord is a bit… different," he smiled. "Well not really _different, _but more enjoyable… more _intense," _he hissed the last word seductively. I nodded and parted my legs in anticipation.

His lips danced across my skin one last time before he entered me. He was right. It was unlike any pleasure I had ever felt. It was indescribable. He found a steady pace, going deeper and deeper with each thrust, until I engulfed his massive erection in its entirety. Little was said between us, all that could be heard were screams and moans of pleasure. I felt my climax begin to rise, and not long after I couldn't hold it in any longer. His followed right behind mine, and the clenching of my pussy caused him to fill me with his seed. We both gasped for air and he rolled to lay beside me. I smiled and kissed him, still shivering with orgasmic pleasure.

He gazed lovingly back at me, and went to the foot of the bed, parting my legs once again. He stuck a long finger inside of me, then another, and rubbed gently as I arched my back. He removed his fingers and licked the warm, sticky substance off of one of them, offering the other finger to me. I giggled and took his hand, slowly licking goo off of his middle finger. It tasted sweet, just as I had expected. He grinned and spread my legs further, flicking the tip of his tongue at my nub. I shivered- still sensitive from the insane orgasm he had given me just moments ago- and he began licking my lips with elegant dexterity. He knew what he was doing. After a short while, I climaxed again, and he licked up the cum. I grinned, sitting up to return the favor, but he pushed me back on the bed and flipped me on my stomach. I was slightly confused, but I let him do what he pleased. He forced me on all fours, gracefully kissing my back and neck. He slapped my arse gently and spread my cheeks. "I'm not done with you yet, Amelia." _I certainly hoped not. _

_**Thanks for reading! Please review! :D **_


End file.
